concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
AC/DC Concerts 2010s
2010 January 28-30, 2010 Westpac Stadium, Wellington, NZ February 4, 2010 Western Springs, Auckland, NZ February 11, 13 & 15, 2010 Etihad Stadion, Melbourne, AUS February 18, 20 & 22, 2010 ANZ Stadion, Sydney, AUS February 25 & 27, 2010 Nathan Queensland Sport und Athletic Center, Brisbane, AUS March 2, 2010 Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, AUS March 6 & 8, 2010 Subiaco Oval, Perth, AUS March 12 & 14, 2010 Super Arena, Saitama, JPN March 16, 2010 Kyocera Dome, Osaka, JPN April 9, 2010 MGM Grand Arena, Las Vegas, NV April 10, 2010 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO April 13, 2010 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY April 15, 2010 Bradley Center, Milwaukee, IA April 17, 2010 Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA May 16, 2010 Piata Constitutiei, Bucharest, ROM May 19, 2010 Stadio Friuli, Udine, ITY May 22, 2010 Flugplatz Wels, Wels, AUT May 25, 2010 Hannover Messe, Hannover, GER May 27, 2010 Bemowo Airfield, Warsaw, POL May 30, 2010 Valle Hovin Stadion, Oslo, NOR June 1, 2010 Ratina Stadion, Tampere, FIN June 3, 2010 Olympic Stadion, Stockholm, SWE June 5, 2010 CASA Arena Horsens, Horsens, DEN June 8, 2010 Stade de Suisse, Bern, SUI June 11, 2010 Donington Park, Donington, ENG (Monsters of Rock) June 13, 2010 Cannstatter Wasen, Stuttgart, GER June 15, 2010 Parc Des Sports Charles Ehrmann, Nizza, FRA June 18, 2010 Stade de France, Paris, FRA June 20, 2010 Festwiese Ostragehege, Dresden, GER June 22, 2010 Olympiastadion, Berlin, GER June 26, 2010 Estadi Olímpico De La Cartuja, Sevilla, SPA June 28, 2010 Estadio San Mames, Bilbao, SPA 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 February 8, 2015 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA (Grammy's 2015 performing "Rock or Bust" & "Highway to Hell") April 10, 2015 Indio, CA (Coachella Valley Music & Arts Festival) April 17, 2015 Indio, CA (Coachella Valley Music & Arts Festival) May 5, 2015 Gelredome, Arnheim, NED May 8, 2015 Zeppelinfeld, Nürnberg, GER May 10, 2015 Ostragehege, Dresden, GER May 14, 2015 F1 Ring Zeltweg, Zeltweg, AUT May 16, 2015 Hockenheimring, Hockenheim, GER May 19 & 21, 2015 Olympiastadion, Munich, GER May 23 & 25, 2015 Stade De France. Paris, FRA May 29, 2015 Estadio Olympic, Barcelona, SPA May 31-June 2, 2015 Estadio Vicente Calderon, Madrid, SPA June 5 & 7, 2015 Veltins Arena, Zürich, SUI June 19, 2015 Jahnwiesen, Köln, GER June 21, 2015 Messegelände, Hannover, GER June 25, 2015 Olympiastadion, Berlin, GER June 28, 2015 Hampden Park, Glasgow, SCOT July 1, 2015 Aviva Stadium, Dublin, IRE July 4, 2015 Wembley Stadium, London, ENG July 6, 2015 Festivalpark Stenehei Dessel, Belgien, BEL July 9, 2015 Autodromo, Imola, ITY July 12, 2015 Veltins Arena, Gelsenkirchen, GER July 15, 2015 Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) July 17, 2015 Valle Hovin, Oslo, NOR July 19, 2015 Friends Arena, Stockholm, SWE July 22, 2015 Open Air Park, Hameenlinna, FIN July 25, 2015 National Stadium, Warsaw, POL August 22, 2015 Gillette Stadium, Foxborough, MA August 26, 2015 MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ August 28, 2015 Plains Of Abraham, Quebec City, QC August 31, 2015 Olympic Stadium, Montreal, QC September 3, 2015 TD Place, Ottawa, ON September 5, 2015 Magnetic Hill, Moncton, NB September 8, 2015 Ford Field, Detroit, MI September 10, 2015 Downsview Park, Toronto, ON September 15, 2015 Wrigley Field, Chicago, IL September 17, 2015 Investor Group Field, Winnipeg, MB September 20, 2015 Commonwealth Stadium, Edmonton, AB September 22, 2015 BC Place, Vancouver, BC September 25, 2015 San Francisco, CA AT&T Park September 28, 2015 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA November 4 & 7, 2015 Stadium Australia, Sydney, AUS November 12-14, 2015 QSAC, Brisbane, AUS November 21, 2015 Adelaide Oval, Adelaide, AUS November 27 & 29, 2015 Domain Stadium, Perth, AUS December 6 & 8, 2015 Etihad Stadium, Melbourne, AUS December 12, 2015 Westpac Stadium, Wellington, NZ December 15, 2015 Western Springs, Auckland, NZ 2016 February 2, 2016 Tacoma Dome, Tacoma, WA February 5, 2016 MGM Garden Arena, Las Vegas, NV February 8, 2016 Pepsi Center, Denver, CO February 11, 2016 Fargo Dome, Fargo, ND February 14, 2016 Xcel Energy Center, St.Paul, MN February 17, 2016 United Center, Chicago, IL February 20, 2016 Scottrade Center, St.Louis, MO February 23, 2016 American Airlines Center, Dallas, TX February 26, 2016 Toyota Center, Houston, TX February 28, 2016 Sprint Center, Kansas City, MO (Concert was moved from 29th to 28th to allow Brian to attend the funeral of his friend Brendan Healy) The rest of the tour was cancelled because of Brian's hearing loss March 8, 2016 Phillips Arena, Atlanta, GA (cancelled) March 11, 2016 BB&T Center, Ft. Lauderdale, FL (cancelled) March 14, 2016 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (cancelled) March 17, 2016 Verizon Center, Washington, DC (cancelled) March 20, 2016 The Palace, Detroit, MI (cancelled) March 23, 2016 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH (cancelled) March 26, 2016 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH (cancelled) March 29, 2016 First Niagara Center, Buffalo, NY (cancelled) April 1, 2016 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA (cancelled) April 4, 2016 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (cancelled) Tour Continues with Axl Rose replacing Brian Johnson May 7, 2016 Passeio Maritimo De Alges, Lisbon, POR May 10, 2016 Estadio De La Cartuja, Sevilla, SPA May 13, 2016 Stade Velodrome, Marseille, FRA May 16, 2016 Werchter, BEL (Werchter Festival) May 19, 2016 Ernst Happel Stadion, Vienna, AUT May 22, 2016 Letnany Airport, Prague, CZR May 26, 2016 Volksparkstadion, Hamburg, GER May 29, 2016 Stade De Suisse, Bern, SUI June 1, 2016 Red Bull Arena, Leipzig, GER June 4, 2016 Queen Elizabeth Olympic Park Stadium, London, ENG June 9, 2016 Etihad Stadium, Manchester, ENG June 12, 2016 Ceres Park, Aarhus, DEN June 15, 2016 Esprit Arena, Dusseldorf, GER August 27, 2016 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC August 30, 2016 BB&T Center, Ft. Lauderdale, FL September 1, 2016 Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA September 4, 2016 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH September 6, 2016 Quicken Loans Arena, Cleveland, OH September 9, 2016 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI September 11, 2016 KeyBank Center, Buffalo, NY September 14, 2016 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY September 17, 2016 Capital One Arena, Washington, DC September 20, 2016 Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, PA